Even Heroes Have The Right To Dream
by Jacob.Paul.Lover.2009
Summary: When Jared's little sister comes to live in La Push, Paul finds his worst nightmare has come true, he has imprinted. But Waverly is just as hot headed as the most volatile werewolf in the pack and what will the future bring for the two? Rating M: language
1. Fresh Start

_**By the way, Wave likes to swear so if you dun like swearing then I guess you shouldn't read. Oh and I have terrible grammar and spelling and I tend to make up words haha. This is a REALLY LONG chapter, 12 pages on word!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the twilight series characters *cries* otherwise who would be the main characters? Paul, Jacob, Embry, Seth... Well the whole Wolf Pack, not stupid vampires that 'sparkle', but must admit I like Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I only own the characters, plot ect that aren't from the series.**_

* * *

_Chapter One- Fresh Start_

~Wave's POV~

I hated doing this to my family. I didn't want to leave… I just had to. If we didn't move… I don't know what I'd do.

Now because of what that stupid fucking cheerleaders did to me my sister hates me. Those people I called 'friends', I did everything for them and they do that!? Now let me tell you, that usually it's real hard for people to take advantage of me, I ain't one of those prissy little girls who can't handle their own shit.

But then again, those little prissy girls have friends. I had none.

I'm not what you would call pretty. Light brown hair, an hour glass figure and I hated my skin. Mom had pure white skin and dad had dark russet skin, so my skin is very lightly tanned. The only thing I do like about myself are my grey-blue eyes. I'm five foot four.

My name is Wave Ateall and I'm sixteen.

My sister, Sophie was always the pretty one. Blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny but not ano, she's six foot seven and has dark, russet skin. She is seventeen, so one year older than me for those of you who aren't the best at maths. She's the one that all the jocks back home went for. Well I guess that isn't our home anymore.

We lived in sunny Florida. Now we are going to go live with our dad's younger sister, Jacquie -who is 28- in La Push since our parents died when I was ten. Our grandma looked after us until I was fifteen and then she died as well. I had been to La Push only twice before, the first time for a holiday and the other time I went there was for... Mom and Dad's funeral. We were going to La Push High, which started again in a week.

I also have an older brother who lives in La Push. His name is Jared and he's Sophie's twin. He moved away when I was thirteen, back to La Push, where Mom and Dad grew up. I haven't seen him since he moved away, but we have talked on the phone. He and I are really close and he's always been really protective of me.

"Sophie. Can you please pass me the water?" I asked her. We were on the plane to Port Angles from Florida. Aunt Jacquie is going to pick us up there and then drive us to La Push.

"Sophie, can you please pass me the water?" I asked again and she ignored me again.

"Why are you doing this to me? You know I had to move because of those stupid bitches. You watched as I was tortured by them and did nothing! We used to be so close when we were smaller. Do you think I wanted to make you move? Don't you think that I hate to see you upset? Do you think I want you to hate me?!" I was nearly in hysterics.

Sophie put an arm around me. "Sorry Wave, I'm just upset we have to leave. I really didn't want to leave. But I really should have s something to stop you from getting bullied by those cheer bitches."

"Yer you should have," I grumbled. "But you know I could have taken them, if the teachers weren't always around."

"Course."

I leaned on Sophie's shoulder and went to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up Wave!" Sophie shouted at me. "WAKE UP!"

"Jeez, wadda you want?" I grunted.

"Everyone's already off the plane."

I sat straight up and she was right, there was no one on the plane anymore.

"Come on, come on." Sophie whined.

We quickly got off the plane and Aunt Jacquie was standing there waving furiously at us. I dropped my bags and ran over to her.

She wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey Wave!" she laughed.

"Hey Jacquie!" I smiled at her.

She let go of me and then went to Sophie and hugged her.

"Let's go girls!" she smiled and helped me with my bags.

She walked out to her old Mercedes Benz and put our bags in.

I sat in the back while Sophie sat up front with Jacquie.

"So how have you girls?" Jacquie asked when we had started driving.

"I'm alright I guess." I answered absentmindedly.

"Same," Sophie said.

"That's good." Jacquie smiled at me through the rear vision mirror. "Well when we get home I have a surprise for you."

"Can't wait!" Sophie gushed.

"Sure, sure," I said and went to sleep again.

I woke up because Jacquie and Sophie were talking about make up. I groaned and looked out the window.

We passed a sign saying 'Welcome to Forks. Have a nice day.' It was raining. I sighed, I better get used to it.

"Yeah, a nice day." I grumbled.

* * *

"Oh Wave sweetie! I didn't know you were awake!" Jacquie exclaimed. "Did we wake you up?"

"Naw, I just woke up." I lied.

"Wave you are a terrible liar," Sophie grinned.

"Shut it sista."

We drove for about another half an hour.

"Nearly home girls!" Jacquie shouted.

"Sure, sure," I sighed.

"You seem to say that a lot." Jacquie observed.

"Yep."

The car stopped in front of a bright blue house.

"We are home!" Jacquie smiled and turned to look at me.

"Wave you have to put a blindfold over your eyes." she said. "You too Sophie."

"Alright." We both answered.

Jacquie blindfolded us and helped us out the car.

"Sophie I'll take you to your room, Wave go to the living room." She told us and we nodded.

"Boys get the girls stuff out the car!" she shouted out and led us in to the house.

Sophie was probably like 'what boys! Where?' I started laughing at my little joke.

"What are you laughing at Wavey?" a familiar male voice said.

"JARED!" I screamed and starting running, forgetting that I was blind folded.

But I regretted it when I ran in to what I thought was a wall and fell on my ass with an 'oof'.

I heard a chorus of laughs and then I felt two strong arms pick me up. I undid the blindfold and looked up to see two huge chocolate brown eyes staring up at me. The guy had a cute face and muscles any guy would kill for. I had to admit he was hot!

But I still screamed.

"Who the fuck are you?" I shouted.

"Calm down! I'm Jared's friend, Jacob Black." He laughed.

"Jeez dude, you have to tell me before you help me!" I said trying to regulate my breathing.

"I'll be sure to," Jacob said laughing harder. He set me back up on the floor properly.

I then got a good look at his height. I had to crane my neck up to see him. He must have been about six foot six. I looked at him slightly stunned, but he grinned and I shook my head to get back on track.

"Well Jacob I'm Waverly better known as Wave, Jared's sister." I put my hand out.

"Charmed I'm sure." He answered with a very bad English accent may I add. It was just so terrible I had to laugh.

"Come here Wave," Jared smiled.

"No way Jared. You come here." I smirked.

"Fine coming." He grinned and walked over to me.

When he came up to me he pulled me in to a tight bear hug.

"JARED!" I shouted "I CAN'T FUCKING BREATHE!"

He let go straight away. "Sorry."

I looked him up and down. He looked way different.

"Shit Jazza, when did you get so damn muscley?" I exclaimed.

"Haha about the time you got curvy sis." He grinned.

"You wish my darling, I haven't got curvy yet!"

"My eyes say different!" Jacob shouted out.

"Shut it, Jake." Jared sort of growled.

I had always wanted to try and flirt properly and now was my chance. I had never tried with the boys at home. They were all pigs. Jacob seemed nice enough.

"Oh so you like what you see," I said, fluttering my long eyelashes.

Jacob looked at me a weirdly.

I walked over to him, swinging my hips as I went. I stopped in front of him and stared at the floor. I then looked up through my eyelashes at him, trying to see his face.

"You didn't answer my question Jake," I said and flirtatiously trailed a finger down his huge chest making him gulp. "Do you like what you see?" I asked again, biting my lip. So much fun!

"Y-y-yes." Jacob stuttered.

I grinned and put an arm around his waist since his shoulders were too high up.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a start of a great friendship!" I told him smiling. Jacob grinned down at me.

"Dayumm Jared, your sister is hot!" Jacob laughed and Jared looked like he could kill him. He started shaking.

"Jared." Jacob said lowly and shoved me behind him.

I didn't need a boy to look after me!

"Wow Jazza, it's all good. Calm ya self down." I said, stepping in front of

Jacob and smiling at Jared, reassuring him.

Jared shook his head a couple times and then he seemed to calm down.

"Sorry guys." He apologized.

"Naw no need to say sorry." I told him sternly.

"You stole my saying Wave. Naw is my saying." Jacob said with mock anger.

"Whatcha mean I only met you like ten minutes ago." I asked confused.

"Well you're going to get punished!" he said with an evil glint in his chocolate brown eyes.

"JACOB BLACK DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I shouted at him, running around the living room with him trying to catch me.

Jared started laughing his ass off so much that he had to sit down on the couch.

I ran around and around the living room. He's not going to get me! And I looked too late to see the huge phone book on the floor and I tripped over it. SHIT!

Jacob was on me in an instant, tickling me half to death.

"J-J-Jacob st-stop please! Your k-killing me!" I blurted out.

"What are you going to do for me Wave?" Jacob asked mischievously.

"W-what do you w-want?"

"Can you cook?"

"S-sure."

"Well you gotta cook for me for a week- breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"D-de-deal." I shouted and he stopped and helped me up.

I shot glares at him and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Well we should introduce Jacob to Sophie," Jared said.

I moaned. "Do we really have to?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"My sister always steals my guy friends 'cause they all think she's real hot." I explained sighing.

"Oh right. Well I won't ditch you Wave," Jacob grinned and I smiled, "Unless she really is really hot, then bye bye Wave!"

I groaned loudly.

"Jeez I was joking." He laughed and I punched him, which wasn't a good idea.

"Fuck that hurt! What are you made of, rock?" I said shaking my hand in the air.

"Just about. You alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'll be fine," I told him. "Now let's go see Sophie."

The three of us walked in to where Jared said Sophie's room was. I loved my sister, but I hated how she always stole ALL the guys. Too soon we were at her door. I turned to Jared, who gave me a reassuring smile.

I took a beep breath in and knock and then entered.

Sophie, looking gorgeous as usual in shorts and a tank top, was sitting on the bed brushing her long blonde hair.

"Jared." She smiled and went up to give him a hug. She then saw Jacob and turned to me.

"Who is this total hottie Wave?" she asked excited.

"Umm this is my new friend Jacob." I told her.

"Hey Jacob, I'm Sophie," she said while flipping her hair and battering her huge eyelashes.

I saw Jared roll his eyes and I grimaced a little. Of course Jacob would love Sophie, all boys did.

"Nice to meet you." Jacob said and then turned to me. "Wanna go to

Emily's?"

I looked at him stunned for a second and then snapped out of it.

"Uhh sure. Who's Emily by the way?" I managed to say and I grinned at him.

"Well a real good friend and don't worry she loves new people. We'll take my car. See ya later Sophie." He waved a little at her.

I turned to see her stunned face and I smirked a little.

Jacob and I walked out of the room and passed Jacquie in the hall way.

"Hay, I'm going to Emily's with Jacob." I told her.

"Okay see you later!" she smiled warmly at me.

We walked out of the house together to Jacob's red little car. We got in and he started driving.

"Cute! But how do you fit in?" I asked.

"I manage. I made it by the way." He told me proudly.

"Wow! By the way thanks, any other guy would be drooling and following Sophie around like a lap dog."

Jacob laughed.

"Naw I rather hang out with you, you're funny!" he smiled.

"You are now my best friend!"

"Better be."

I sat in the seat next to him quietly.

I started to get bored, so I fiddled around with the radio. I was about to give up when I finally found a song I liked called Do You Remember.

I started singing.

"This is a pretty good song, isn't it?" Jacob said.

"Yup!" I bubbly said and Jacob laughed.

"So do you miss your friend's from your old school?" Jacob asked and I

winced.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"No you aren't, tell me what's wrong."

I sighed. "If you promise not to tell anyone."

"Sure, sure I promise."

"Okay well at my old school I didn't really have any friends and I was bullied really badly. So badly that I was thinking of suicide. But I didn't, I moved here instead."

Jacob didn't say anything, so I was pretty sure that I had just lost my only friend. I sighed and turn to look at him so I could tell him that he didn't have to stay around me.

But I didn't expect to see him shaking.

"Jacob are you okay?" I asked a little confused.

"What did they do to you?" he said through gritted teeth.

"It's nothing, don't worry. Just calm."

He shook his head a few times, just like Jared did and he stopped shaking.

"Calm now?" I asked.

"Yep, thanks." he smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

We started going down a lane. At the end of the lane was a tiny house that had once been gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look.

"This house is awesome!" I shouted and Jacob smiled.

As soon as the car stopped I jumped out.

"I LOVE IT!" I twirled around.

"Good 'cos since Jared is your brother and I'm your new best friend, you'll probs be around here a lot." Jacob said, sort of grimly.

I wanted to ask questions, but I held it in. I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You alright Jake?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeh fine. Let's go in, yeh?"

"Sure."

We walked in to the house together, with out knocking on the door.

"Emily! I'm back and I have a visitor!" Jacob shouted out and I winced. A girl came out from what I think was the kitchen, Emily.

I looked at the floor.

"Oh hey Jacob. Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Wave, Jared's sister." He introduced.

"Oh! This is who Jared was talking about. Hi I'm Emily."

I looked up at the girl to she was totally beautiful. Thick, luscious lips, pretty almond shaped eyes and beautiful hair. The only thing was she had three reds scars going down the right side of her face, but I think that just ads to her beauty.

"Hey Emily, you're really pretty!" I said quite loudly and grinned hugely at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks sweetie. Are you hungry?" she asked me.

"Not really, but I could go for something sweet."

"Okay come see me in the kitchen in five minutes. Jacob why don't you go take her to see Quil, Seth and Embry. They are in the living room." Emily said to Jacob.

"Sure, sure." Jacob said and started to lead me towards where I think the living room is.

I walked next to Jacob, a little unsure of what to do.

"You'll be fine, they'll love you." He told me.

We turned the corner and then I saw three boys sitting on couches talking. When they saw us they looked questioningly at Jacob.

"Hey guys this is Jared's sister, Wave." He told them. They smiled and waved

All the boys looked a bit like Jacob and were very muscley as well.

"Are all Jared's friends really hot?" I asked.

"Thanks," a guy grinned and came up to me. "I'm Quil Atera." I pulled him in to a hug and then broke out of it.

He looked bewildered. Awesome. He was about a six foot four with huge muscles and brown eyes. His brown hair was in a crew cut.

Next was a guy was taller than Quil, six foot five. He wasn't as muscley as Quil, but was still huge. His hair and eye colour were the same as Quil's but his hair was slightly shorter.

"Hey I'm Embry Call," he was sort of shy.

I gave him a hug as well, but this time more gently.

"Don't worry once Embry gets to know you, he's more... exciting," Jacob whispered to me and I nodded.

Last was the shortest probably about six foot two and a half. He had sandy brown/blonde hair and light brown eyes.

"I'm Seth Clearwater!" he grinned and picked me up and twirled me around. Now this was a guy I could relate to.

"You like fun Seth?" I asked.

"YEP!" he shouted.

"Seth's VERY hyper." Embry grinned, putting emphasis on the very.

"I like hyper!" I told them and Seth smirked.

"Wait 'till you meet Paul, you'll love Paul." Jacob grinned.

I raised an eyebrow.

"He's a real nice guy as long as you don't touch his food. I remember when Jared accidently ate his burger and Paul chased Jared around for two hours. He's got a bit of an anger management problem," Quil laughed.

Wow, this guy sounded extravagant. I can't really talk though, since I'm real protective of my food too.

"Wave!" Emily shouted, "Food! And no boys, you can't have any. " The boys groaned and I laughed.

I walked in to the kitchen with Jake, while the three others stayed in the living room.

I saw Emily with a plate of cookies in her hand.

"Here Wave, eat these. I made them for Paul two days ago, but he hasn't picked them up yet, so you can have them. I'll make more later." She told me.

It was Paul's food. Maybe I shouldn't. I looked to Jacob for advice.

"Emily'll make more, so he won't find out. Go ahead." He shrugged.

I ate one cookie. They were really good; moist and sweet. I just kept eating more and more until there was only two left.

"That was really good!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, do you want the last two?" Emily asked.

"No thanks." I said.

"You want them Jake?"

"No thanks Emily." Jacob said and led me back in to the living room.

"Do you guys want to play halo?" Quil asked.

"You guys play, I'll watch." I told them and they started playing.

The boys were half way through the first game and then I heard the door open.

"Hey guys." An unbelievably sexy, gruff voice said.

"Oh shit! It's Paul." Jacob whispered so quietly I only barely heard him.

I sunk in to the couch.

Paul went towards the kitchen and I heard him sit down in a chair.

"Hey Emily, I came to pick up my c-" he didn't finished his sentence. He must have seen the plate…

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Paul boomed. "WHO ATE MY COOKIES?" I flinched.

Oh god! I'm going to die! If he's anything like the boys here, I'm defiantly dead!

"Fuck." I whispered. "Umm I'd better get out of here."

"Want me to take you home?" Jake whispered.

"Yes please."

We tiptoed out of the house and jumped in to his car and drove away quickly.

* * *

**_So how did you like the new chapter?_**

**_Was it okay?_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Em xx_**


	2. Feeding the Wolves

**Hey so this is set a bit in to Eclipse I think (to be honest I have no idea -_-).**

**I shall now write a disclaimer. I do not own any of the awesome characters from the Twilight series, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the characters that you dun recognise from the series. If I did own Twilight, I wouldn't be writing this! Well maybes I would since I loveyy Paul.**

**By the way I'm making it that a werewolf can only imprint if they and the person stare into each other's eyes at the same time. Also the wolves don't phase at the times that Stephanie Meyer wrote. Seth, Brady and Collin have already phased, but they had already had phased in eclipse hadn't they?...**

**Oh and I made it that Jared and Paul are year older than Jacob cos I didn't no if they were older. Turns out they are the same age -_- I was reading new moon and Jacob was like but Paul is only 16 too or something like that and I was like O.O**

**Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Two-

Feeding the Wolves

~Wave's POV~

We were speeding down the lane and back to my house.

"Shit that was scary!" I breathed out and leaned back into Jacob's car seat.

Jacob burst out laughing and I glared at him.

"What! I was sure he was going to kill me! If he was a normal guy I woulda been able to take his ass, but if he is anything like you guys," I looked Jacob up and down, "I would have died."

"Well then good thing I go you out of there, isn't it?" Jacob smirked.

"Mhmm... Well Jake, do you have anyone special in your life?" I asked him and his sort of hard looking face faded in to a look of pain.

"You don't have to talk about it." I told him softly.

"Naw, I want to." He said firmly. "Just tell me if you get bored."

"I'm sure that won't happen." I said gently, yet firmly.

"Well there's this girl called Bella Swan. Her dad is best friends with my dad, that's how I met her. A while back her boyfriend-Edward Cullen- left her. She was left a wreck, zombie like. Then I started hanging out with her and she was sort of back to her old self. We hung out everyday and eventually I fell in love." Jacob sighed and I nodded. "Then Bella heard Edward was in trouble -from his sister, Alice- and she goes to find him. And after she 'saves' him he comes back with her. Of course she forgives him straight away. Edward doesn't like me so now he says Bella can't come near me and she listens to him!" he sneered and I winced a little.

"So much for best friends." He said bitterly, his voice breaking when he said 'best friends'.

Jacob's voice made me want to kill this Edward guy and make the stupid girl realise just how great Jacob is.

"Jake," I soothed. "She'll come around."

"No she won't. They are totally in love." He said quietly.

"Well then she is stupid. But if you truly love her you'll understand what she wants, but you'll fight for her with your whole heart." I told him. "And now you have me for a best friend!"

He stared at me.

"Thank you Wave." His voice was full of admiration.

"No problems Jake. I'll be here anytime you need me. But for now I need you to watch to road and slow down a little."

"Oh right, sorry."

"Don't worry! But remember if you kill me Jared will kill you." I joked and he grinned at me.

We drove slowly back towards my house in a comfortable silence.

"Oh yeh I forgot to ask you. Do ya wanna come with Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, Tom and me cliff diving tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

"Yeh sure! It'll be fun!" I exclaimed and Jacob grinned. "But who's Tom?"

"He's part of our group of friends. Don't worry, he's really nice." Jacob said.

A comfortable silence filled the car for the next few minutes.

"So when we get back to yours, wadda you wanna do?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence.

"I dunno. As long as Paul doesn't know where I live and doesn't come looking for me, anything will do." I said nervously.

Jacob laughed again.

"It's not funny!" I shouted. "I'm fucking scared that he's going to kill me!"

"Wave you might have eaten his food and yes, he does love his food, but he wouldn't kill you." Jacob chuckled.

"Did you hear how pissed he was?"

"Yer, but Emily will sort him out."

I sighed.

I looked out to front windscreen to see that we had arrived at Aunt Jacquie's house.

"We are here." Jacob stated the obvious.

"Thanks for the ride Jake." I smiled at him.

We got out and walked in to the house. Jared was talking to Sophie. They looked like they were in a heated conversation and Jared was shaking a little again. Weird.

Jacob cleared his throat and Jared and Sophie's head snapped up.

"Hey Jared, cool down man." Jacob's voice was light and teasing, but I could hear the warning in his voice.

Jared closed his eyes and the shaking stopped.

"Alright well… HI JARED!" I shouted, making everyone jump. I loved doing that!

"HI SOPHIE!" I shouted again.

"Hey Wave." She smiled sadly and walked out of the room. Jacob, Jared and I watched her leave.

"Jared… what the fuck did you do…" I said, venom dripping from my voice.

The boys winced.

"I-I talked to h-her about her d-dick of a b-boyfriend." Jared stammered.

"I'll kill you…" I threw a huge book at his head. Yeh so what, I have anger

management problems.

I stormed out the room, furious. I needed to find Sophie before she did anything stupid. I started to run and soon I was getting close to her room. I heard Sophie sobbing, so

I grabbed the door knob and threw open the door.

I saw Sophie curled up in a small ball on her bed.

"Oh Sophie." I sighed and scooped her up in to my arms, which isn't easy since she was about three inches taller than me.

She sobbed in to my shirt and I clutched her tightly.

"Shh," I soothed.

"I m-miss Jo-Josh Wave." Sophie blubbered.

"I'm sure you can go back to Florida and he'll still be waiting for you."

"You're w-wrong."

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused. Josh loved her, everyone at home new that.

"H-he br-broke up with me. He s-said long distance re-relationships are too h-hard. " She sobbed hysterically.

I stared at her dumb founded.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" I shouted which made Sophie sob louder.

"Shh sweetie, it's alright." I said through gritted teeth.

I heard a light knock and I whipped my head around to stare at the door.

Jacob opened it and walked in nervously.

"You guys okay?" Jacob said, taking in my clearly pissed expression and Sophie's weeping figure on my lap.

"No. Sophie's dick of a boyfriend dumped her." I seethed, hate laced through my voice.

Jacob sighed and sat down next to us, making the bed sink a little. He started patting Sophie on the back.

Slowly, with us talking to her softly, she calmed down.

'Can I invite her to cliff diving tomorrow?' I mouthed to Jacob. He nodded.

"Sophie, do you want to come with Jacob, me and some of his friend's cliff diving tomorrow?" I asked her sweetly.

"Sure, as long as I don't have to jump." She flashed a watery smile.

"Okay well go get cleaned up. Jacob and I'll be in the lounge room." I told her and she nodded.

"I'm going out with a friend who lives in Forks tonight, so I'll see you later." She said to me.

I patted her on the back and smiled.

Jacob and I got up and walked out her door, towards the living room. We got there and Jared had his head in his hands. He only did that if he was upset or thinking.

"You okay Jazza?" I asked soothingly.

"Yeh I'm fine." He reassured me, but I could see right through his act. I sighed and sat down next to him. Jacob sat in the arm chair next to us.

"So anything interesting happen at Emily's?" Jared asked, changing the subject.

"Well if you count that your best friend nearly killed your little sister, then yeh." Jacob laughed.

"PAUL'S YOUR BEST FRIEND?" I shrieked.

"Yeh? Since I was four?" Jared said, confused.

Paul... does he mean Paul Walker? The guy that wants to kill me is Paul fucking Walker? Last time I saw him was when he visited us when I was twelve. He was just a scrawny little thirteen year old then! I gotta admit though, he was a hot scrawny little thirteen year old.

"Well even if he is your best friend, I want you to stay away from the guy who wants to kill me." I told him firmly.

"But I live with him?" Jared was slightly amused.

"You what?" I was deadly calm. Jared then looked scared and Jacob just confused. Jared knew that when I was really calm I was super pissed.

"I live with him..." Jared repeated.

"You live with him..." I stood up from the couch.

"Yes?" Jared said and Jacob looked at me like I was demented.

"You know what? This may be a good thing. You could convince Paul not to eat me!"

"Did you eat his food..." Jared said with light fear in his voice.

"Yep, she ate his cookies." Jacob grinned.

Jared gasped. He stood up and pulled me in to his chest.

"Don't worry baby sister! I will protect you from mean Paul!" Jared had mock protectiveness in his voice.

I pushed him away, "Fuck you."

The boys laughed at me and I went to go find Aunty Jacquie. As usual she was cooking.

"Hey Jacquie, can Jacob stay for dinner. I sorta promised I'd cook breakfast, lunch and dinner for him for the next week." I told her sheepishly.

"Do you know how much those boys eat?" Aunty Jacquie smiled.

"No?"

"Well you'll be surprised tonight. Course Jacob can stay. Ask your brother to stay as well and tell him to call Kim."

"Kim?"

"Oh he hasn't told you?" I shook my head. "Then ask him to, he's your brother, he'll tell you and he loves talking about Kim."

"Kay."

I started walking back towards the living room. I found Jacob and Jared talking in whispers. I glared at them,

"Are you going to tell me?"

Their heads snapped up and they looked really guilty.

"Urhh." Jacob muttered red faced.

"Whatever," I slightly growled. "I will find out."

Jacob muttered something like, "I doubt it."

I ignored him.

"Well Jazza aren't you going to tell me about this girlfriend of yours?"

"Oh Kim. She's the most wonderful girl you could ever meet. She has long eyelashes, dark brown ringlets, russet skin and she just gets me. She's so small I want to protect her from everything." Jared's voice was filled with passion, his eyes glazed over with love. He would do anything to protect her; that was very clear.

A pang of jealously clawed my heart. I got over it quickly.

"Hmm future sister material. I will have to check this girl out." I put an evil grin on my face.

"Oh no you don't Wave! She's too special for you to do any of your little evil plans to." Jared scolded.

"Damn naggit!" I smirked.

Jacob raised an eyebrow and grinned at me.

"She's played with every single girl's mind that I have gone out with. Well the ones she met anyway." Jared sighed.

Jacob panicked slightly and gulped.

"Not literally." I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh yeh you two are staying for dinner. And Jared invite your future wife."

He grinned goofily, got out his phone and walked outside.

I turned to Jacob, "Is he always like that?"

"Yep." Jacob chuckled.

I sighed. "Damn this place is so fucking boring!"

"Well we could go back the Emily's." Jacob grinned.

"Hell no! I'll go help Jacquie cook, you watch TV or something."

"Sure, sure."

He was too innocent. There was something. I couldn't tell what, but there was something going on here.

"I'm going!" Sophie called out.

"See ya!" I called back.

I gave Jacob an annoyed look and walked to the kitchen.

I found Jacquie stirring a huge- and when I say huge I mean like feed 15 people huge- pot with spaghetti in it.

"Jacquie! Are the boys elephants or something, cos I doubt they are gonna eat that much!" I exclaimed.

Jacquie giggled slightly, "Wait till you see them eat. Then tell me they don't eat that much."

I looked at her doubtfully.

"Well I bet you ten dollars that there aren't any leftovers." She grinned.

"You're on!"

I helped her out around the kitchen, dicing onions and tomatoes, cooking the sauce and setting the table.

Jared walked in with a tiny girl next to him. She was probably around five foot. Pretty looking, but not outstandingly. She had the dark skin of a Quileute, long dark eyelashes and dark hair. She was quite shy and nervous and was staying close to Jared.

"Wave, this is Kim." Jared introduced her with so much love in his voice I was thinking of puking.

"Hey," she moved closer to my brother.

"Waverly, but since you're my future sister in law, you can call me Wave," I grinned and she blushed.

"Oh I am going to have fun with you girl!" I laughed.

She gave me a small smile, but I walked over to her and pulled her in to a hug. She gave a small squeak of surprise and Jared growled. Weird again!

"You alright Kim?" he asked slightly frantic.

"I'm fine Jared, stop being such a worry wart," Kim sighed.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he gave me an apologetic look.

"Jazza go hang out with Jacob, I would like to talk to Kimmy." I smiled.

Jared looked at Kim, like he was asking permission. She hit him lightly on the arm and he grinned and went off to find Jacob.

"WIPPED!" I called out behind him and Jacob answered with a loud, booming laugh.

"I see you've turned my brother in to a love sick puppy." I grinned at Kim.

"Is that a good thing?" Kim asked nervously.

"Sure it is darl!" I exclaimed.

She smiled and moved closer to me. After a while Kim opened up and she was not a shy girl, she was really outgoing.

We chatted about what life in La Push is like and we swapped numbers.

"Okay girls; get your dinner before I call the boys in." Jacquie told us.

We grabbed our food at sat down next to each other at the table. There was still a heap of spaghetti left in the pot, it was basically full.

"They are not going to eat all that." I told Jacquie.

"Whatever you say sweets. But you're going to lose the bet." Jacquie grinned.

"Bet?" Kim questioned.

"I bet ten bucks that there would be leftovers. Please tell me there will be leftovers." I begged Kim.

"Sorry Wave," Kim shook her head, "there won't be."

I moaned and the girls laughed.

"Boys, dinner!" Jacquie yelled.

There was a banging noises and then what sounded like a stampede of feet. The boys rushed in to the room, grabbed plates and piled huge amounts of spaghetti on to them. They then started shovel huge amounts of the noodles into their mouths. I dropped my fork in surprise and the girls giggled. Soon all the food on their plates were gone. I looked at my small mound of food on my plate and pushed it away from me. Jared raised his eyebrows. I sighed and gave him my plate, which he quickly finished off. I took the plates away from everyone and put them in the sink.

"Damn it Jacquie, you were right." I complained, looking into the now empty pot.

I slipped the ten dollars in to her lap and she smirked.

"You guys eat like a pack of fucking wolves." I growled.

Kim, Jared and Jacob looked at each other and then burst out in a huge round of laughs. I looked at them startled, while Jacquie just smiled at them.

"Well this is totally confusing. I got off a plane today and I still haven't had a shower," I probably smelt like shit, "so I'm gonna have a one and then go to bed." I announced.

Kim got up, gave me a hug and told me to call her tomorrow. I nodded wearily, realising just how tired I was.

"Sleep well sis," Jared kissed me on the forehead.

"Night Jazza." I replied.

Jacob then simmered lazily over and gave me a bear hug so tight I couldn't breathe.

"JACOB I NEED AIR!" I screamed at him.

He smirked and put me down. "G'night squirt."

"It's not my fault you're abnormally huge!" I grumbled and gave him a small hug.

He laughed at me and then went to say bye to Jacquie.

I trudged up the stairs, had a shower and brushed my teeth. When I got out I changed in to my Mickey Mouse singlet and short shorts and did my hair in a messy bun. I walked back to my room and slipped in to my huge king size bed. I sighed, slipped my iPod head phones in to my ears and straight away went to sleep. But first one thought ran through my head; I hope I don't see Paul again.

* * *

**So My Lovelies what do you think of this chapter? It's pretty random and basically blah, but it's leading up to the next chapter where Wave re-meets… PAUL!!! And the way they re-meet each other is pretty awkward haha (cos I'm just that evil Muahahhaahhaha)**

**I decided that I would post today since it is my last day of freedom before I get sent back to that damn institution (haha it sounds like I'm going to a mental hospital) that they call SCHOOL after two months of summer holidays. Sigh.**

**So make me feel better by reviewing (anonymously if you don't have a fanfic account!), putting this story on alert anddddddddd putting it on your faves list! I had so many reviews last chapter I was like O.O OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!! So happy! As long as you guys review I shall mention you in the story!**

**If you guys review saying you want me to read your story I will happily :] cos you guys review my story so I shud do something for you as well!**

**The lovely reviewers are; aleya sendoh, smp11196, Cammie loves Taylor, jblc77, SaraSyco, CrazyCall, danie568, MacarraCullen, caleb's babe, The New Mrs Jacob Black, Lady Aeries, Angel Vamp Princess, diamonds-gone-black**

**THANK YOU GUYS!**

**LOVE YOU!**

**Emily 3**

**Ps. Go on push Bob, you know you want to ;)**

**Pps. I have named the review button Bob.**


	3. Cliff Diving Part 1

Chapter Three-  
Cliff Diving Part One

* * *

~Wave's POV~

A ray of sunshine broke through the curtains and hit me in the face, waking me up. I rolled over to face the wall.  
I heard my door fling open and then I felt a huge amount of weight on me.

"Wake up Wave! Wake up Wave!" Embry laughed and jumped lightly on me.

I groaned loudly. "Get the fuck off me Embry!"

I heard three booming laughs and Embry chuckled.

"I'm serious get off!" I grunted. He was so fucking heavy!

"Not until you get up!" he was like an annoying little kid. The weight was getting too much to handle and I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Embry I can't breathe," I choked out.

The weight was then gone and someone's arms were around my shoulders, lifting me up. I looked around. Jacob had Embry pinned on the floor under him, he looked pretty pissed off and Seth was the one with his arm around my shoulders. Quil was smiling goofily at me.  
I gulped in huge amounts of air and my breathing quickly became back to normal.

"Thanks," I grinned at Jacob and Seth.

Jacob nodded, still angry and Seth smiled.

"You all good Wave?" Quil asked.

"Yeh." I smiled at him.

Jacob was still sitting on Embry. Embry's face was red and he looked upset.

"Jake you know you can get off Embry now, unless he's a comfortable chair." I joked lightly.

Jacob grunted, grinned and got off him.

"I still haven't gotten a hug yet!" I exclaimed and the boys, one by one engulfed me in tight bear hugs.

"So anyway," I said after that was over, "why are you guys here anyway?"

Embry put on a look of mock hurt, "Can't we just come see our fave squirt?"

"One I hate being called squirt, I'm not short, just fun sized. Two why are you really here?" I narrowed my eyes at them.

"We are going cliff diving remember?" Seth filled in.

"Oh! OH! I NEED TO GET READY!" I shrieked.

The boys busted out laughing so hard that they were rolling on the floor.

"NOT FUNNY!" I shrieked again and this just made them laugh harder.

Seth was laughing so hard he was crying and Jacob was hitting Quil on the back cos he was choking.

"Get out, get out! I need get changed!" I motioned with my hand for them to get out my door.

"Actually I think I'll like the view. Mind if I stay?" Embry said cheekily.

Jacob hit him upside the head and dragged him out while Seth, Quil and I laughed. I nodded to the remaining boys and they left as well.

I took off my pyjamas and put on my red and white stripped bikini, chucked some shorts and a tank top on and got out my Roxy bag. I put in my wolf beach towel, lime green camera and my phone. I then did my hair in a messy ponytail, put on my sunnies, sunscreen and my flip flops.

I then sprinted to the kitchen where I knew everyone would be. I found Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared, Kim and Sophie eating while Jacquie cooked.  
I went up to my aunty and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she handed me blueberry waffles. There were no chairs left so I went and sat on Seth's lap, which I have to say is very, very comfortable.

"So I see you met the boys," I directed at Sophie.

She nodded and looked at the boys dreamily. Urhh. We quickly ate our breakfast and headed out. I got in to Jake's rabbit with him, Quil, Embry and Seth. My little gang. I sat in between Quil and Embry- who kept nudging and poking me-, my bag in my lap, while Jacob drove and Seth talked to him.

"So Jake, where is this Tom?" I asked curiously.

"Oh he's gonna meet us there, he has... something to do first." Jake was definitely keeping something from me.

"Yeh he's, um at work." Seth said lamely. I looked at all the boys in the car the best I could.

They were all in on the secret!

I narrowed my eyes at them. They all avoided eye contact. I made a humph noise and leaned in to Quil-it was either lean in to him or Embry since there wasn't much room and after Embry sitting on me, I'd rather Quil-, who put an arm around me.

"What's up Wave?" he asked slightly concerned.

"I hate it when people lie to me." I huffed.

Quil and Embry visibly stiffened.

"What makes you think we are lying to you?" Embry tried to say it casually, but he failed.

His jaw clenched. Any normal person would not have picked it up, but I guess I'm not normal.

"I can tell." I answered through gritted teeth.

Asses probably think I'm dumb.

"So Wave, tell me about your bikini." Embry said suggestively waggling his eyebrows. Change of topic much!

"You're gonna have to wait and see Embry." I smiled seductively at him.

"But babe, I wanna see now!" he whined.

I leaned in close to his ear, "You sure you wanna see now, Em?" I breathed.

Embry nodded furiously.

"Okay then."

I hooked my thumb under one of the straps of my tank top like I was gonna pull it down. Embry's eyes went huge.

"Jeez keep it in your pants Em!" Quil broke the silence and everyone except Embry laughed. He was just red faced.

"You shouldn't tease me." He huffed.

"Aww poor baby," I hugged him round the waist and he sighed, leaning in to me.

"How long till we get there?" I questioned.

"About a minute," Jacob replied and grinned at me through the rear vision mirror, showing off his pearly whites.

"Jeez Jake, you're going to blind me!" I grunted, pretending to block out his teeth with my hands.

He chuckled and the car stopped.

"We are here!" Quil exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock." I said sarcastically and followed Embry out of the car.

Quil grinned and Jared's car pulled up next to us. Sophie, Kim and Jared all stepped out, not before Jared opened the door for Kim though.

"Ready?" Sophie asked impatiently flicking her long, blonde hair over her shoulder.

We all nodded and started walking up a steep hill. Seth took my bag off me, smiling. Kim soon looked tired, I didn't blame her. Her legs were tiny and the hill was fucking steep! Jared picked her up bridal style and kept walking.

"What the hell. I want to be picked up! My legs ache." I whined.

"Alright then," Jacob grinned and grabbed me around the waist and lifted me and continued walking which in turn slightly lifted my shirt up at the front. His bare arm touched my stomach and it felt like it was scalding my skin.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed.

Jacob quickly, but gently set me down and turned me around so I was facing him. Everyone was looking at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"You're skin is fucking hot!" I scolded him.

Everyone but Sophie and me burst out laughing, even Kim was giggling.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Never mind," Seth grinned at me.

Jacob then picked me up lightly and swung me around so that I was on his back, careful not to touch my skin too much. It wasn't necessary; I was already used to it.

I laughed around with Seth who was walking next to Jacob and me.

I was just starting to get comfortable when we stopped. I looked away from Seth's face to over Jacob's shoulder. The view was breath taking. We stood on the edge of a huge cliff, at least 15 metres high. There were trees a bit further back. The clouds had cleared a little and there was a bit of blue shining down at us. The water was a little murky, but beautiful and mysterious.

"I'm guessing you like it?" Jacob grinned.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" I squealed and jumped off his back, took my bag from Seth and ran around.

Kim and Sophie joined in and we ended up giggling on the floor. The boys just laughed at us.

Sophie was the first to take off her top and shorts. Of course she looked like a goddess in her black bikini. All of the boys except Jacob, Quil and Jared –who glared at Embry and Seth for staring at his sister- stared, at my sister, eyes popping out of their heads. Kim was next, her cute yellow bikini with white spots had a cute little skirt thing attached to it. Needless to say Jared was drooling. I laughed at him and put an arm around Kim's waist since she was next to me, teasing him.

"You still haven't taken off yours yet and let me remind you that you promised you would," Embry smirked.

I had to admit I was really hesitant. I know I didn't have the best body and I couldn't compete with my blonde hair, crystal blue eyed sister.

"Please," Embry's eyes were huge, innocent.

I sighed and took off my short shorts and tank top to reveal my white and red bikini. I looked up at Embry.

He smirked. "Yum."

Jared growled and walked over to him and punched him on the shoulder.

"You do not say that about my little sister," he sneered.

"Jazza it's harmless, easy." I soothed.

"Yeh harmless," Embry grinned. That boy was in for a world of hurt.

Jared growled again and I could tell he was about to punch him on the face when Kim spoke up.

"Jared sweetie, calm down."

And with that Jared was instantly calm. He went back to Kim and kissed her on the top of her head.

"WHIPPED!" I screamed.

Jared grinned and kissed her again, this time on the lips. That was when a guy came out of the trees behind us. He just had green board shorts on which complemented his forest green eyes. His muscles were formed nicely and his hair was slightly curly and short. His face had a stressed, uptight look on it, but that just made it look better. All in all he was good looking. But I didn't like him, I don't know why, but I didn't.

But that didn't stop Sophie; she stared at him wide eyed.

"Hey guys," The guys voice was low, gruff.

"Hey Tom," Seth grinned and punched him lightly on the shoulder. All the guys greeted him.

"Tom, this is Wave and Sophie." Jacob introduced us.

Tom barely acknowledged me and straight away moved on to my sister. What an ass! Sophie and he stared in to each other's eyes. Tom's face relaxed and a surprised/angry/awestruck/happy look went over it.

"No way," Seth whispered.

I looked at him questioningly, but he was turned to Jared.

Let me describe Jared's face for you in one word. Pissed.

Kim squeezed his hand and he relaxed. All the boys were staring at Sophie and Tom.

"Hey I'm Sophie," She said shyly. Now that was a sight I had never seen before!

Tom's face was hilarious! He looked bewildered, like Sophie's voice surprised him.

"I-I'm Tom." He stuttered.

Sophie smiled flirtatiously and then grabbed his hand and pulled him away from everyone.

Oh god.

* * *

**Yeh I no i no, i suckkk. Its been over two months :S Its just schools been so crazy n boy troubles n im sorta over writing. But i wrote this for you guys so sorry if it sucks since im in a weird mood atm.**

**Thank you to all you greeaatttt Reviewers. **

**Love you guys.**

**Xx Emily 3**

**by the way bikini pics are on my profile and theres also a movie thingy i made**


	4. Cliff Diving Part 2

Chapter Four-  
Cliff Diving Part Two

* * *

~Wave's POV~

"Ok now that Sophie has gone off with that ass, what would you like to do now?" I asked the rest of the people there, slightly irritated.

"Swim, cliff dive, sun bake and stuff. Now why is Tom an ass?" Seth asked.

"Cos he didn't say hi and he's hell rude," I huffed.

"He had a good excuse," Embry whispered. I probably wasn't meant to hear that.

Seth grinned goofily at me and ruffled my hair. I scowled at him, making him chuckle and then I turned around to talk to my brother, but he was in a heavy make out session with Kim.

"Oh my god!" I shouted, but they took no notice of me. I groaned.

I turned to Jacob, Seth, Embry and Quil. "Wanna go for a walk boys?" I asked them.

They all nodded, I quickly put my clothes back on and we left, giving them some privacy.

Jacob and I walked ahead while Seth, Embry and Quil walked behind us, talking about someone called Claire.

I walked slightly dejected next to Jacob. He looked at me suspiciously. I couldn't stop the small sigh that slipped out my mouth. Jacob raised an eyebrow and I knew exactly what he meant.

"I hate seeing all these happy couples around and I just think will I ever get something that good? I'm pretty sure I won't," I explained quietly, trying not to let my voice break.

Jacob wrapped a huge muscled arm around my shoulders.

"You'll find someone soon, I promise." He told me firmly.

I smiled up at him and leaned in to him. There was a slight silence for a while.

"Guess what?" I grinned.

"What?" Jacob asked confused.

"You're it!" I squealed, poking him in the chest and running.

"Hey no fair!" I heard him shout from behind me.

I laughed and kept running down the path, the green trees flying past me. I could hear Jacob's heavy footsteps somewhere behind me, so I turned around to look. I couldn't see him anywhere behind me, so I turned back around. Probably wasn't a good idea to turn around at a corner in the path because I bashed in to something, huge and hard. It felt like a brick wall. The impact was so hard I fell back on to my ass.

"Fuck," I moaned holding my head in my hands.

"Watch where you're going," An angry voice snarled at me.

I flinched backwards. I looked up and saw a russet guy standing before me. He was godly! He had a strong jaw line and full lips to go along with it. Short, dark brown hair framed his perfect face. He had dark russet skin, like the boys. His body was too good to describe, his shirt stretched so much over his muscles that it looked like it could rip at any moment. I couldn't help but notice that he was shaking violently, his hands curled in to fists so tightly that his knuckles were white. Just like Jared did when Jacob called me hot.

Behind him was a blonde haired, blue eyed tramp, with way too much make up. Course the hot ones always have a bimbo as their girlfriends. Her shirt was sightly lifted up, her huge lips were swollen and her eyes were slightly glazed over. Oh shit I walked –or ran- in on their make out session.

The guy's gaze moved and he glared at something behind me, so I turned around. There was Jacob looking slightly stunned, slightly angry. He walked around me and stood in between me and the guy. I got up and stood next to him.

"What are you doing Paul?" Jacob asked harshly.

That god is Paul? Oh shit. My eyes widened and I moved closer in to Jacob's side and pressed my side to his arm. There were loud footsteps behind me. I turned around and Quil, Embry and Seth came running around the corner. When they saw me cowering at Jacob's side their eyes narrowed.

"What's going on here?" Embry asked serious for once.

Seth came and stood beside me and I felt Embry and Quil behind me.

"This little midget bashed in to me while I was busy with Heather here," Paul sneered and jerked his thumb backwards at the girl, who was now staring at each of the boys lustily.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET!" I shouted, unable to contain myself. I hated when people called me a midget.

"I'm pretty sure you are a midget," Paul laughed.

"I am not a fucking midget!" I shouted at him and broke away from Jacob and Seth's sides.

I walked straight up to Paul and tried to get up in his face, but he was too fucking tall.

"You call me a midget one more time and I'll make you regret it," I told him angrily.

"Yeh? What are you going to do to me?"

My fist was just itching to punch the ass on his fucking face.

Paul started shaking more violently and I really wanted to take a step back, but I wouldn't show this dickhead that I was a little freaked out 'cos of his size. I then felt someone's huge arm wrap around my waist and pull me back towards them and into their chest. I looked up and saw it was Seth. He was scowling uncharacteristically and if looks could kill, Paul would be six feet under.

Jacob took three strides ahead of Seth and me and put a hand on Paul's shaking shoulder.

"Paul this is Jared's little sister." Jacob told him quietly.

Paul's eyes widened and switched from Jacob's face to mine, but for some reason he didn't look me in the eyes. He stopped shaking all together and then it looked like he was checking me out –as best as he could with Seth's arms around me-. I just kept my eyes on his beautiful onyx ones, the ones that wouldn't look me back in the eyes.

"Paul are you checking out my sister?" Jared's angry voice came from behind me.

Paul's head whipped up and stared behind me, probably at my brother.

"No way man, why would I check out this little midget?" Paul shrugged.

I struggled against Seth's arms, which were tightening with each movement.

"Let me go Seth!" I shouted at him. "The fucking dickhead deserves what he's got coming to him!"

"No Wave, you'll get hurt," there was definitely concern in his voice, but there was also frustration.

I stopped straight away and looked up at Seth.

"Let me go," I said through gritted teeth, anger seeping through my voice.

Seth let me go, startled. I started forwards, but something pulled me back by my shirt. I brought my right hand around to slap them, but it definitely hurt me more than it hurt my brother.

"OW MOTHERFUCKER!" I shouted.

Jared's looked went from angry to concern in less than a second.

"Is your hand okay Wave?" he asked frantically.

"No, it is not fucking okay," I said my voice sounding angry, but really it was just me tryna mask the pain.

I broke away from Jared and started running back the way I came down the path.

"Wait Wave!" Seth and Embry called out to me, but I didn't listen. I just kept running.

I cradled my right hand in my left one and a tear slipped down my face. I got back to where we started and found Sophie and that guy, Tom making out, but my hand hurt too much for me to care. Sophie looked up and when she saw me she shot straight up.

"What happened Wavy?" she asked me, quickly rushing over and gently touching my cradled right hand when she spied I was holding it.

"I met Paul again by bashing in to him and got in to a fight with him but the boys –Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry- didn't let me hurt him, Jacob told Paul I was Jared's sister and he started checking me out, then Jared came and got angry at Paul and Paul called me a midget! A fucking midget!" I told Sophie and she gasped.

"Well to us you look like a midget," Tom said and I gave him death glares. I don't like that guy.

Sophie gave him a look that said 'you're being an idiot' and Tom pouted and shut up.

She then turned back to me, "What happened next Wave?"

"Seth wouldn't let me go hurt Paul, but I got him to let go, but Jared grabbed me and I spun around and slapped him really hard. Now I got this fucking hurt hand." I told her.

"Idiot should have just let you attack Paul," Sophie sighed.

"Wait you slapped Jared?" Tom asked me, a weird smile played across his lips.

"Yep."

Tom took one look at my hand and burst out laughing.

"Y-you hit J-Jared! Hahahaha!" He laughed and doubled over.

Sophie and I exchanged a look, but left him. Then we heard noises. We looked down the path that I had just come from and saw everyone, including the dickhead (Paul) and his skank (Heather).

"Come on Wave, I think we should find you some ice to put on that," Sophie told me, linking her right arm with my left.

"H-hold on, I th-think there's ice in t-the cooler." Tom told us, while still laughing.

He walked over to a huge blue tub and got out some ice and wrapped it in a towel. He walked over to us and handed me the ice. He took another look at my hand and started laughing hysterically again, making me not like him even more.

Seth, Jake, Embry and Quil came over to me. Thank god Jared didn't, he knew I needed time to calm down. He stayed with Kim, Paul and Paul's skank.

"Your hand okay?" Jacob asked.

"It's been better," I sighed.

He took my right hand softly in his and inspected it. He sighed and put it back into my left hand.

"Nothing broken, but you should never hit anyone of us," Jacob told me grinning.

"Yeh! If you want to, hit us with a baseball bat or something," Seth chirped and I had to laugh.

"I'm hungry," Embry whined.

"Then go to the cooler and get some food," I told him.

The boys seemed to stand up taller, even Jared and Paul. Weird.

"There's food?" Seth asked excited.

"Yes?" I answered.

Seth grinned and spun me around in a circle, but was careful not to touch my hand. He then put me down and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks Wave!" He shouted running towards the huge blue cooler, the other boys in tow.

I laughed and went to join my sister, Kim and Heather (eww).

"What's going on girlies?" I asked my sister and Kim.

"We were just talking bout how hot our boyfriends are," Heather smirked at me.

I jerked my head back, shocked. I turned to Sophie.

"You're going out with Tom?" I asked Sophie.

She gave Heather an evil look and then turned back to me nervously.

"Yeh," She wrung her fingers which she always did when she was nervous.

"You didn't tell me," I told her, hurt. We told each other everything.

Before she said anything else I went over to where the boys were all just finishing stuffing their faces and were sitting on chairs. There were none left so I went and sat down on the floor next to Jacob and Seth's chairs. Seth played with my hair and I closed my eyes letting the warmth of the sun hit my face. I knew that this would be rare and I'd be damned if I didn't take advantage of it. I took the icepack off my now normalish hand.

"Wave?" Seth asked.

"Yeh?" I answered absentmindedly.

"Do you wanna get wet?"

"What?" I asked him confused, opening my eyes.

He picked me up by the waist and started walking.

"PUT ME DOWN SETH!" I screamed making him chuckle.

"Nope," he told me.

"DO NOT DROP ME OFF THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF!"

"Good idea."

"No! No! No!"

"Too bad."

I kicked my legs and pounded my fists on his back. It didn't work, just made him laugh. I looked at all the others who were nearly all smiling from the same spot.

"Aren't any of you idiots gonna help me?" I asked frantically.

Most of them shook their heads –Paul just looked utterly pissed, Heather looked at me like 'you're actually asking?' and Tom just grinned amused- and I sighed dejectedly.

"At least let me take off my clothes," I told Seth.

"Alright."

He dropped me on the floor, but kept a hand on me. I scowled at him and he grinned cheekily. I took off my short shorts and top and stood there. Seth took off his shirt, revealing his well defined muscles and then took my hand and we walked to the edge of the cliff. It was a long way down, at least ten meters. The water looked like it wanted to eat me. I would never do it by myself, but with Seth that's different.

"Can you carry me bridal style, it'll be fun," I asked him.

I wasn't really that scared, just annoyed that I couldn't do it on my own time. But if I made this as fun as possible I would forgive Seth.

"Sure," he smirked and picked me up easily. His skin was just as hot as Jacob's. "Let's do a run up!"

"Kay." I answered.

Seth walked backwards from the cliff about five meters, not even having to turn around.

"Ready Wave?" He asked.

"Duh," I grinned up at him.

He started running really quickly and then he jumped off the edge.

"CALABUNGA!" I screamed.

"WOOP!" Seth shouted.

The wind hit my face and gave me an adrenalin rush. As we got closer to the water Seth pulled me in closer to his body. We hit the water pretty hard -Seth taking most of the impact- and we plunged down deep in to the water. After a second Seth surged to the surface and of course I went up with him.

Seth shook his hair out of his eyes, water spraying everywhere.

"OI! Enough dog!" I laughed.

He grinned and shook his head closer to my face.

"STOP IT!" I laughed again.

"Ready to go back to shore miss fishy?" Seth asked me.

"Aww do we have to, I love the water," I asked him breaking away from him and laying on my back, looking up to where we just jumped off.

"Jake and Embry at waiting to jump," he said.

Sure enough when I squinted I could make out Jacob and Embry. Embry was jumping up and down slightly and Jacob was waving. I laughed and waved back.

"Alright let's get outta the way." I sighed and swum over to Seth's back and held on while he swam quickly to shore.

"Can we do it again, but in like a different way?" I asked excited.

"Sure," Seth smiled as we got out of the water.

We waited for Embry and Jacob to jump –Embry did a twist and then dove in to the water and Jacob did three summersaults before he hit the surface- and then Seth gave me a piggy-back back to the top. I caught Jacob looking at me once or twice which was odd.

I jumped off a few more times with the boys. Once more by Seth's side, once on Embry's back, once on Jacob's shoulders and lastly with my legs around Quil's waist and my head on his shoulder. Each protected me as we hit the surface of the water.

All the other guys jumped off as well, while the girls just chatted and ate. It looked so boring and I wasn't about to miss out on all the fun just so that I could have a girl chat and eat. Also I'd rather not since the skank was there.

I took heaps of pictures with everyone except Heather. I even got one or two with Paul; he wouldn't dare touch me of course or look at my face. He just stared straight into the camera. We got a huge group photo that Heather took, I was right in the middle with Seth left of me and Jacob right of me, they both had an arm wrapped around me –Jacob around my shoulders and Seth around my waist-. Paul was behind me and Embry and Quil were on either side of him. Tom and Jared sat Indian style in front of us with Kim and Sophie sitting in their laps. Everyone looked so carefree, relaxed and happy, even Paul –he looked a little angry tho-.

Heather left at four –thank god-, but not before a huge make out with Paul

–Yuck!-. By the time we finished it was sunset.

"We better get going," Jared sighed.

Everyone packed up and got their stuff. Much to my enjoyment –but also disgust- none of the boys had shirts on –couldn't help but look at Paul's godliness, even if he was being a dick-. I picked up my bag and started the long walk down. It was hard cos I kept slipping and I kept yawning because I was so tired.

I was walking, not looking where I was going when the earth bellow me came loose and I slipped, I close my eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that Embry had caught me by putting an arm around my waist.

"Do you want a lift?" He asked kindly.

"Yes please," I answered tiredly.

He carefully lifted me up and swung me around so that I was on his back. I sighed and lay my head in between his shoulder blades and let the unusual heat and his steady heartbeat lull me to sleep.

* * *

**SOOOOO! did you expect this to happen?? Paul hasn't imprinted yet by the way. Nawhhhh does anyone else find Embry abosolutely gorgeous hahaha. So yeh I kow I'm slack with updateing, i just usally wait till i get 8 reviews to post again. Btw photos r on my profile :DD Thank you to my reviewers; Shyrazie, lovably17, Venetiangrl92, love sasuke14, laurazuleta18, sara125982, ...., SammPaglia, SpreadYourWingsAndFly, WolfLover-VampHater, Aleya Sendoh and MySilentEmoSide**


	5. Paul's POV of Chapter 4

~Paul's POV~

I sighed and snuck back in to my room at my Dad's. I was supposed to be staying there this week while Kim got settled in at my and Jared's house. Fucking Sam put me on patrol from two am till midday. I swear he hates me, just cos I got anger management issues. He's always freaking out that I'm gonna lose my temper around Emily or the other imprints. I would never hurt anyone that I didn't want to hurt. At least Jared knows that I would never hurt Kim and since he's my best friend he'll let me near her, but still he's on his guard nearly all the time

I pulled on a new top and board shorts. I looked in to the mirror and saw the huge bags under my eyes, fuck. I was just about to go pick up Heather, my latest thing. I didn't really want to go out with all these girls, but I had to show the guys that had imprinted that its way better not having an imprint. I was lying, to myself and to them. I'm jealous I guess. Anyway the sex is good so who cares.

But I couldn't help but remember what Jared had said;

_"Paul you shouldn't sleep with so many girls," Jared told me sternly._

_I just rolled my eyes at him. _

_"Whatever Jared, I'm wanted and I don't have an imprint to drag me down," I retorted slightly annoyed. _

_"What happens if you get an imprint? How do you think she'll feel about you sleeping with all these girls?"_

_I hesitated for a second._

_"I will never imprint," I said firmly._

What does happen if I imprint? She'll hate me for this.

No. I'm not lucky enough to imprint.

I walked calmly out my room, just as if I had just woken up. A little figure ran in to my legs.

"Pauwee, Waddy is tryna get me!" She squealed, jumping up on her tiny, chubby legs and stretching her hands out towards me.

I scooped my baby sister into my arms making her smile toothily. It's like little kids are tryna show as many teeth as possible when they smile.

"Where's Daddy, Mimi?" I asked her, nudging her little neck with my nose.

"He's wif a lady in the kitchen," She whispered as if she was trying to stop Dad hearing us.

I narrowed my eyes.

"He's with a lady?" I asked her again questioningly.

She nodded and moved around in my arms.

"Shoulder ride!" Mimi demanded.

I gently placed her on my shoulders and secured my hands around her waist to make sure that she didn't fall off.

"Are you ready Mim?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she squealed and I started walking carefully.

She laughed and pulled at my hair. It hurt, but I wasn't about to stop her and ruin her fun. We walked through the house and in to the kitchen where I found my father and a brunette woman. They were chatting happily and Dad was grinning.

I cleared my throat and their heads shot up. I took Mimi off my shoulders and put her on the floor.

"Who's this?" I asked gruffly.

"Paul this is Laura," Dad introduced.

Laura smiled and gave me a small wave. She just had that motherly look, just like Emily. I could like this lady, but she could never replace my Mom, never.

I nodded at Laura and then turned back to Dad.

"I'm going out," I told him.

"Can I come Pauwee?" Mimi asked, gazing up at me with her huge dark brown, nearly black eyes that she had inherited from our mother.

"Sorry Mim, not this time," I answered apologetically.

She huffed and ran off on her tiny legs towards the living room.

"Alright, but be home before seven," Dad sighed and I nodded.

I grabbed my car keys off the kitchen table and went to find Mimi. She was playing in the living room with her dolls.

"Mimi," I said, hoping she would come to me.

She turned and looked at me with innocent eyes and then went back to her dolls. I sighed and crouched down in front of her.

"I'm sorry you can't come Mim, but I promise I'll watch The Little Mermaid with you when I come home," I said.

Her eyes lit up and she got up and hugged me the best she could. I leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I'll see you later Mim," I told her.

"Kay," she grinned.

I walked out the door and towards my car. Dad bought it for me on my last birthday –my 16th-. I opened the door and got in to the driver's side. The engine purred and I drove away from Dad's huge house.

The drive to Heather's house was short, then again in La Push everywhere is a short while away. I knocked on the door and leaned against the wall next to the door.

Heather opened the door wearing a very see through singlet and very short leather skirt. Her blonde hair was all done up and her limps covered in disgusting looking and smelling cherry lip gloss.

"Hey Paul," she greeted with what she probably thought was a seductive smile.

"Hey Heather," I smiled which turned in to a smirk which her eyes went huge. "Ready to go?"

"Yeh," she answered and walked out of the doorway on her five inch heels.

We walked towards my car and got in.

"So where are we going?" she asked once the car had started moving, her nasally voice hurting my ears and pissing me off.

"To the cliff diving spot," I answered in what I hope was a light voice.

"Okay."

There was then a pause, I didn't feel like talking. As much as I thought Heather was hot, she also completely disgusted me. She would screw anything that had two legs and was male.

"So Paul baby, are we gonna have any fun today?" Heather's voice was thick with implications.

"Maybe. I bet you would like that," I smirked.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't."

We ended up at the beach pretty quick. I got out of the car and waited for Heather. She found it hard to get out because her skirt was so short. I huffed impatiently and pulled her out the car. She smiled and twirled a blonde lock around her finger. I grinned at her and again her eyes went wide and then she licked her lips.

"Come on," I told her.

I began walking, her next to me along the trail that lead to the cliff diving spot. We walked silently and her hand kept brushing against my leg.

"Ahh screw it," I growled and pushed her up onto a tree next to us and attached my lips to hers.

She kissed back eagerly and I had to admit that this girl was good. Her hand travelled up my top and I growled lightly and put mine up hers.

"Hey no fair!" I heard Jacob shout at someone.

Oh great if he's here that means all the little idiots will be here as well. I deepened the kiss and Heather moaned, making me smirk. I was about to travel my hand further up her shirt when someone smashed in to me. The impact made the person fall backwards and land hard on the ground.

"Fuck," a very pleasant girl's voice moaned.

I spun around and I saw a beautiful girl sitting on the floor, head in hands. I was a little taken back by how much calmer her appearance made me, but then I realised this girl was probably the one Jacob was shouting to and I became angry again.

"Watch where you're going," I snarled with so much venom that any leech would be proud of me. I knew I was pretty angry so calmed myself a little, making the shaking a lot less.

The girl's head snapped up and a look of shock went over her perfect features. Her heart shape face was framed by warm chocolate coloured hair, she had an hour glass figure that any girl would kill for and lightly tanned skin. She had shorts on, showing off her legs which were pretty long for a girl her height –I was guessing about 5" 3 or 5" 4- and one of those spaghetti strap tank tops that all girls seem to love to wear, which showed off her well grown chest.

She looked towards Heather and a look of shock went over her face, making me want to ask her what was wrong. I was about to look at her eyes, sure that they were just as beautiful as the rest of her, when I heard a thumping noise from where the girl just came, indicating that someone was running, probably Jacob.

Just as I thought Jacob came around the bend and as soon as he saw me he stiffened. Maybe he imprinted? The thought made me completely and utterly pissed off and I didn't know why which added to my anger.

His look turned angry and he strode towards us and went in front of the girl, which annoyed me further. As if I would hurt her! The girl got up off the floor and stood next to Jacob.

"What are you doing Paul?" Jacob asked, his voice dripping with anger.

A look of pure shock came over the girls face and then a scared look. She then cowered behind Jacob, stepping backwards so that he was closer to me than she was. It angered me and I started to shake pretty hard again.

A whole heap of footsteps then came around the bend and Quil, Seth and Embry thundered towards us. They took one look at the situation and their eyes narrowed.

"What's going on here?" Embry asked and he growled, but it was too low for human ears to hear.

They came and stood next to the girl, Seth next to here and the other two behind her. Why were they so protective of this girl?

"This little midget bashed in to me while I was busy with Heather here," I sneered and jerked my thumb backwards towards Heather.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET!" the girl shouted at me furiously.

It shocked me for a fraction of a second, but I recovered quickly.

"I'm pretty sure you are a midget," I laughed.

"I am not a fucking midget!" she shouted and broke away from a bewildered Seth and Jacob.

She walked up to me and craned her head upwards to see my face. For some reason I was hoping for a smile, but I got a grimace.

"You call me a midget one more time and I'll make you regret it," she sneered.

"Yeh? What are you going to do about it?" I asked smugly.

Her right fist started clenching and then unclenching and her knuckles went up one by one. The only thing that would hurt if she punched me was her. I don't know why, but when I thought of her getting hurt I started shaking really, really hard. Someone had to get her out of here. Stupid girl wouldn't even move.

Thank god Seth came up behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist –this annoyed again and I got even angrier 'cos I didn't know why- and pulled her backwards into his chest. He glared at me, but I ignored him.

Jacob moved away from the other boys and put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"Paul this is Jared's little sister." Jacob told me softly.

I gaped at Jacob and then turned towards the girl. This complete and utter beautiful creature was Wave Ateall? My best friend's sister? I looked her up and down. She sure had changed from the girl I used to know. I had to admit I use to have a crush on her when I was younger, but I always thought she was too young for me, even if it was only one year.

"Paul are you checking out my sister?" Jared's angry voice came from behind the group.

I snapped my head up and stared at my best friend.

"No way man, why would I check out this little midget?" I lied, shrugging my shoulders at him.

A look of pure hatred went over Wave's features and she struggled against Seth's hold on her, but he hold on tightly. A feeling of sadness enveloped my whole body.

"Let me go Seth!" she shouted at him annoyed. "The fucking dickhead deserves what he's got coming to him!"

"No Wave, you'll get hurt," there was definitely concern in his voice, but there was also frustration. It was annoying.

She stopped abruptly and looked up slowly at Seth.

"Let me go," she said through gritted teeth, anger laced through her voice.

Seth let her go, startled. She started forwards, but Jared pulled her backwards by her top. I knew what was going to happen next, but before I could stop her she whipped around and slapped Jared hard on the face, using her entire bodyweight to make the force as great as she could get it.

"OW MOTHERFUCKER!" she screamed, making me go into a panic.

Jared's looked went from angry to concern in less than a second.

"Is your hand okay Wave?" he asked frantically.

"No, it is not fucking okay," she said angrily.

She broke away from Jared and started running back towards the cliff diving area.

"Wait Wave!" Embry and Seth called.

I want to call out as well, but I bit my tongue to stop myself. She kept running, her footsteps becoming fainter and fainter with each couple seconds.

"Oh well that went well..." Quil stated.

"Shut up fucker," Jared hissed.

"Oh god don't go all menopausal on me just 'cause you screwed up," he rolled his eyes.

"Why you so fucking chirpy anyway?" I growled, still pissed off.

"It's a nice day, I'm with a couple of mates and Claire is coming down tomorrow." Quil grinned, making me roll my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to find Wave," Jacob started walking in the direction of where Waverly had run off.

"Hold up Jacob!" Jared called after him.

Jacob stopped and sighed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"We better hurry," Seth stated.

"You might as well come with us if you want," Jared sighed.

I turned back to look at Heather and the slutty idiot was staring at the boys lustfully.

"Yeh, we'll come," I growled.

We began walking the way that Wave had gone just a couple minutes ago. Everyone was talking, but I didn't listen. I was too busy thinking about how much she had changed, about how good she looked.

We then heard a huge burst of laugher, which sounded exactly like Tom.

"Y-you hit J-Jared! Hahahaha!" He laughed.

"I guess Wave's back?" Seth said.

"No shit Sherlock," Jacob rolled his eyes.

We kept walking and the laughing stopped, but when we were just about at the clearing, he started laughing hysterically again. We went round the corner and Wave was glaring at Tom, who was really red in the face and his shoulders were shaking while he laughed so loud it hurt my ears.

Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth all went over to Wave, but I didn't. I just stayed with Jared, Kim and urhh, Heather. I could hear every word the boys and her were saying and I couldn't help but look over a couple times to check on her, to see if she was looking my way. I saw that she had an icepack on her hand and I couldn't hold back the low growl which made all the werewolf boys look at me briefly.

Jared spotted someone and dragged me over to them.

"Paul remember Sophie?" he asked me.

I looked at the blonde haired, blue eyed girl in front of me and I smiled.

"Yeh, how's it going?" I asked.

"Good. Heard about your little run in with Wave," Sophie had a disapproving look on her face.

I put a hand on the back of my neck and rubbed it.

"Yeh that wasn't meant to happen..." my face screwed up and I don't know why, but she looked at me sympathetically.

When the mention of food came up in the other group, Jared and I stood up taller and the other boys probably did as well. Seth picked up Wave and I fought the urge to growl. After he put her down he went off to get food and I followed and so did the other boys.

"Sm wafa ya fink of Wve?" Quil asked me with mouth full of chips, making crumbs spray all over my face.

I wiped the crumbs of my face, disgusted.

"Swallow your fucking food before you talk to me," I snarled at him.

He grinned at me, made his chews really obvious and then swallowed.

"As I said before, so wadda you think of Wave?" he asked.

"She's... okay." In reality she was better than okay.

We all sat down on those beach chair things, they aren't very comfy, but I guess they were better than sitting on the floor.

Wave came over to us, looking troubled and sat in between Seth and Jacob's chairs. Seth began to play with her hair and she closed her eyes and it pissed me off badly. I took deep breaths to calm myself down and Jared shot me a questioning look which I ignored. She took the ice pack off her hand and I suddenly felt a weird sense of longing.

There was a silence for a while until Seth broke it.

"Wave?" he asked.

"Yeh?" she answered, eyes still closed.

"Do you wanna get wet?"

"What?" she asked him in a confused way, opening her eyes and a small crease formed above her brow that I had a sudden urge to smooth out.

He picked her up by the waist and started walking. I stood up from my seat and I growled, but Seth ignored me even though the other boys didn't. The girls came over to us.

"PUT ME DOWN SETH!" she screamed and he chuckled.

"Nope," grinned.

"DO NOT DROP ME OFF THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF!"

"Good idea."

"No! No! No!"

"Too bad."

She kicked and pounded on his back with her fists and if he didn't put her down soon I was gonna go over there and smash his face in. She stopped flailing and turned to look at us.

"Aren't any of you idiots gonna help me?" she asked frantically, eyes wide.

I was too freaked that if I opened my mouth I would snarl or growl, so I just gritted my teeth together and watched. She sighed, defeated.

"At least let me take off my clothes," she told Seth.

"Alright." He grinned.

Seth put her down, but kept one hand on the small of her back. She scowled and he grinned cheekily back. She took off her tiny shorts and top and I couldn't help but gape at her. Seth took off his shirt and then grabbed her hand, making me bite back a snarl.

Wave walked to the edge of the cliff and looked over the edge and into the water and she shivered involuntarily. I wanted so bad to walk over there and tell her it was all okay, that everything would be fine.

"Can you carry me bridal style, it'll be fun," she asked him making my eyes open wide.

"Sure," he smirked and picked her up easily. "Let's do a run up!"

"Kay," she smiled.

Seth walked backwards from the cliff about five meters, not even having to turn around.

"Ready Wave?" He asked.

"Duh," she grinned up at him.

He started running really quickly and then he jumped off the edge.

"CALABUNGA!" Wave's high pitch scream burst into my ears.

"WOOP!" Seth shouted.

I ran over to the edge and looked over; I needed to make sure that she was ok. I saw them plunge into the water and it seemed like it took a million years for them to come back up, but when they did I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Seth shook his hair and water sprayed all over Wave's face.

"OI! Enough dog!" her laugh was like music to my ears.

He grinned and shook his head closer to her face.

"STOP IT!" she laughed again, shielding her face from the water and her face was so happy and excited that the smile on her face looked like it would split her cheeks.

I gritted my teeth and walked away from the edge and as I walked past Jacob I put a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to face me.

"After you jump make sure she's okay for me," I told him, my voice soft and low so that not even the other pack members would hear me.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, but nodded. I gave him a small smile and then went back to where Jared and the other girls were. I sat down on the floor next to Heather.

"What's wrong baby? Do you need me to do something for you?" she was trying to sound sexy.

"Not now Heather," I growled slightly and pushed her away softly.

A look of hurt crossed her face, but she stayed put. I then saw four people coming up the hill. Wave on Seth's back and Jacob and Embry behind them. Jacob nodded at me and I nodded back and then exhaled.

I got up, stripped and then ran off the cliff into the icy, cold water. I plunged deep into the water, it cleared my mind and I was able to think easier. With two kicks I reached the surface and just lay on my back and stared at the clouds and began to think.

I couldn't like Waverly could I? Otherwise why would I be so protective of her? I know I didn't imprint on her because otherwise I wouldn't even want to look at Heather. Then again Sam says it only works if you look into their eyes. Did I want to imprint? There were too many questions in my head that I had no answers to and I was confused.

"Oi Paul, move it!" Jared shouted at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and swam back to the beach and then walked back up to the cliff diving spot. I waited until Wave had gone jumping with one of the other boys when I strode up to Seth.

I grabbed him by the throat and snarled at him.

"If you ever do anything to Wave like that again I will punch you so hard I swear your face will be crushed. If she ever tells you to stop and you don't stop I will cut of your fucking dick and feed it to some fucking animal in the forest. Got it?" I sneered in a low tone, too low for human ears.

Seth looked at me wide eyed. I shook him.

"Got it?" I asked louder, but still in a low tone.

He nodded and I let go of him.

"Why you so protective of her anyway?" he asked, clutching his throat.

I shrugged and then walked back to where Wave was now with all the boys and girls. She was taking photos with some of them.

"Hey Paul, come take a photo with me," she grinned and the corners of my mouth turned up slightly.

I stood next to her and Jacob took the photo for us. I was careful not to look at her; I just looked straight down the barrel of the camera and smiled. After the flash went off I carefully stepped away from her.

I saw her look around for me, but when she couldn't find me she just shrugged.

"GROUP PHOTO!" Quil shouted.

"I'll take it," Heather smirked at me.

I ignored her.

"Everyone find a position," she told us.

Wave ended up right in the middle, with one arm from Jacob wrapped around her shoulders and one arm from Seth wrapped around her waist. Seth was sure to look at me after he did it and when I didn't say anything he breathed out. Didn't say I was happy about it though. I stood behind Wave and Embry stood on my left and Quil on my right and behind Jacob. Tom and Jared sat at the front with Sophie and Kim on their laps. I couldn't help but think I wanted that. I wanted someone I could tell everything to, someone I could protect and someone that I could love. I looked down at Wave and a smile instantly found its way onto my face.

There was a click and then Heather said, "Okay done."

We all grinned and talked idly and then Heather walked over to me.

"I have to go baby, I have to go shopping with some of my girlfriends," she told me, swinging an arm around my waist.

"Alright, see ya," I was sorta happy that she was leaving.

"Aren't you going to give me something to remember you by?" she put a look of mock hurt on her face.

I sighed and leaned down. She smashed her lips onto mine and grabbed onto the back of my hair, forcing me closer to her. I tried to move away, but she held on tight to me, so I used my hands to gently pry hers from my hair and softly pushed her away.

"Bye Heather," I smiled lightly at her.

"See ya babe," she smirked and swung her hips as she walked away.

"Thank god," I whispered.

"Oh she a bit much for you?" Embry smirked.

I growled at him and he grinned and walked away.

We kept jumping again and again and I was surprised to see that Wave didn't stop once. While all the other girls were eating and gossiping, she was jumping off with me and the guys. She didn't seem scared at all and she made really cute noises when she jumped off.

By the time everyone had got remotely tired it was sunset.

"We better get going," Jared sighed.

Everyone packed up everything and I didn't have anything to carry cos I hadn't brought anything.

We began walking and I watched as Wave kept yawning and slipping. One time she was walking and then she yawned so her eyes closed and the earth came loose under her and she slipped. I was about to rush to catch her, but Embry saw her slip and wrapped an arm around her waist to save her.

She opened her eyes and looked at Embry. I finally saw her eye colour. They were the prettiest things I had ever seen and I couldn't look away. The grey-blue colour pulled me in and I wished I could stare at them all day. Embry's voice brought me outta the trance.

"Do you want a lift?" he asked her gently.

"Yes please," she smiled softly and yawned again.

He carefully lifted her up and swung her around so that she was on his back. She sighed and laid her head in between his shoulder blades and closed her eyes. Within a couple minutes she was fast asleep.

A stab of jealousy poured through me and I ground my teeth. I knew that the only thing that would calm me down was if I went for a run.

"I'm gonna go for a run," I told everyone between gritted teeth.

Kim smiled softly at me and Sophie gave me that sympathetic look again which was making me curious -I had to ask her about it later-. The boys gave me curious looks and Jacob gave me a slightly sad look.

I nodded at everyone and then ran off to the left, into the forest. I stripped quickly and then I felt the usual tingle up and down my spine. In around twenty seconds my paws were flying across the forest floor, wind coursing through my silver fur.

_**Paul? **_Brady asked.

_**Shh Brady, he's thinking. Let him be. **_Sam told him.

I thanked Sam and kept thinking. Everything was just so confusing!

* * *

_**So guys wadda you think of Paul's POV? Do you think I did it right and did it sorta explain stuff for you?  
nywayyyy, here are my lovely reviewers! 3  
Aleya Sendoh, Venetiangrl92, SammPaglia, Shyrazie, joemarnc, caleb's babe, timberstokes, Katie Black15, laurazuleta18, CrazyCall, KiraKitsune18 and Framing You! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCHLY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Now I know if everyone who reads this, all 49 of you, reviewed itd be so damn great! so, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee do! **_

**_Now go and push Bob and leave me a great review! please guys (:_**

**_Thanks a bunch for reading,  
Emily xx_**


	6. Bipolar Much?

~Wave's POV~

I woke up in my bed and sat straight up. Surprisingly I was in my pjs and my bathers weren't in sight.

I sighed and grabbed some clothes, trudged towards the bathroom and had the longest shower I have ever had. The hot water relaxed my sore muscles and it had a calming effect on my mind. I was able to think about all that had happened the day before; how I had hated the way that slut, Heather, acted like she completely owned Paul. But I didn't have feelings for him at all! It was just so annoying! And I couldn't believe Sophie, how could she not tell me? We're meant to tell each other everything!

I sighed and turned off the water and reached for my towel. As I exited the bathroom I couldn't help but notice the blue tooth brush next to my yellow toothbrush and Sophie's pink one. I guessed it was Tom's and shook my head, Sophie didn't waste any time with boys now did she.

After dropping my clothes in the laundry I went into the kitchen where I found Sophie on Tom's lap, making out with him and Jacob eating pancakes. Jacob noticed I walked in the room and smiled at me.

"You're pretty much failing as a cook, Jacquie had to make me breakfast" he told me, eyebrows raised.

"Not my fault you wake up too early for me to cook you food," I poked my tongue out at him and stole one of his pancakes, making him glare at me.

I looked in disgust at the two idiots making out and felt like vomiting up the pancake I just ate.

"Can we get outta the house today?" I asked Jacob while still looking offensive display.

Jacob must have followed where I was looking because he made a fake retching noise.

"Definitely," the look on his face was hilarious. "Wanna go to Emily's?"

"Sure."

Jacob and I walked out to his car and drove in a comfortable silence to Emily and Sam's house. I loved the warmth that his little rabbit provided. It was just so small and secure; it made me feel like nothing could ever get me in it.

We were driving the woods were next to us the whole time –hah that's an odd thing to say as basically the whole of La Push is covered in woods- and I couldn't help but stare at its beauty. The trees past by so quickly it was like a green blur. I wound down the windows and smiled as I smelt the perfume like scent of the forest. A startling flash of a huge silver object brought me out of my trance like state.

"Stop the car!" I screeched.

Jacob slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road. He anxiously looked me up and down and then spoke,

"What's wrong?" his voice was urgent.

"I saw something huge and silver in the woods!" the look of anxiety was wiped away and for a second, was replaced with a nervous one, before turning into a face as hard as stone.

"I'm sure it was nothing, you're still tired, probably seeing things." His tone of voice matched the look on his face.

He restarted the engine and began driving again.

"That's bullshit Jacob and you know it!" I answered heatedly.

"Just drop it."

"Jacob I know what I saw and-"

"Enough okay!" he spoke irritably, but calmly.

I sighed, resigned and looked back out the window.

The rest of the car ride was awkward and any talk was forced. I didn't feel like talking to him after that, no matter how hard he tried to get me to act like nothing had happened.

To say I was glad to see Emily standing on the front porch of her house would be a gross understatement. I undid my seatbelt as fast as my fingers would allow and flung myself out the car and at Emily.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around me,

"Glad to see me?"

"You have no idea," I mumbled into her chest, causing her to laugh again.

"Well Seth and Embry are inside if you want to go say hi?"

"Yeh, I think I'll do just that," I smiled at her and made my way into the house, without another glance backward.

I heard Jake sigh behind me as he trudged behind me, I ignored him and smiled brightly at the sight of the two boys when the living room came into view.

"Hey there Em, Seth," I called out enthusiastically and my efforts were rewarded by them turning their heads to face me.

"What's up short ass?" Embry grinned and got up to give me a hug.

I looked at him with mock hurt and stuck out my tongue at him and dodged his hug as he tried to give me one, instead running into Seth's open arms. Jacob went and sat on the couch, an amused smile playing on his face, while Embry looked at me, wide-eyed.

"I can't believe your selfishness!" he growled playfully.

"Well that's what you get, you silly dog," I laughed and Jacob and Seth chuckled lightly.

Embry pretended to be a dog and stalked towards Seth and me and in turn Seth wrapped his arms around me tighter and stood up taller instead of slouching.

"I must save the damsel from this fiend!" Seth proclaimed, jumping up on the sofa, me still in his arms, causing me to giggle.

"Seth get off my sofa!" Emily yelled from the kitchen and a deer-in-the-head-lights look came over Seth's face.

"Sorry Emily," Seth called back and jumped down.

"Well I guess that games over," a gruff, sexy voice drifted to my ears from the doorway.

Immediately Seth let go off me and I snapped my head towards the sound and found a half amused, half annoyed looking Paul. My eyes drifted to his shirtless torso and I had to tear my eyes away from the sculptured perfection. Jacob got up from his seat and made a motion to Paul and they walked out together.

"What's up with those two?" I asked a now serious looking Embry.

"Who knows," he sighed and flopped back onto the couch.

"Anybody want food?" Emily called out and the sound of chopping could be heard from the kitchen.

A look of happiness crossed the boys' faces and they jumped out of their seats and rushed into the tiny room. I laughed slightly and then followed them. When I entered the room they were already stuffing their faces with huge sandwiches filled with generous servings of lettuce, tomato, ham, cheese and a small amount of mayo in between its two thick, multigrain slices.

I went and gave Emily a small hug, which she then laughed to.

"Go eat, silly girl," half her face smiled and then she handed me a plate with a smaller version of the boys' food on it.

I smiled back at her gratefully and then went and sat between Seth and Embry at the tiny table. We began to chat about the stupidest things and there ended up being a silly argument between Seth and me whether Leonardo DeCaprio or Tom Cruise was the better actor.

"Tom Cruise can't act compared to Leonardo DeCaprio!" I exclaimed making Seth snort.

"Pfft, he's nothing compared to Tom Cruise, did you see the way he acted in The Last Samurai? Genius!" Seth's haughty face dared me to go on.

"What about in the Titanic? Blood Diamond? Shutter Island? Leonardo is like half Tom Cruise's age and he's already got basically the same amount of hit movies, maybe even more!"

Seth went quiet for a while; you could basically see the thoughts running through his mind. I grinned and Embry, basically accepting this as a win. Embry chuckled and ruffled me hair, making me grimace. Just as Seth opened his mouth to finally rebut what I was saying, he got cut off.

"I have to agree with Waverly here, Leonardo DeCaprio is a lot better than Tom Cruise," just the sound of his voice sent good shudders down my back.

Jacob and Paul had walked into the room and in the heat of the discussion We –well at least I didn't- notice that they had re-entered the house.

"You have to be joking!" Seth grumbled and stood up.

"Nawwh baby boy, it's alright, I'm just too good to beat," I giggled and got up to give him a hug.

He smiled and hugged me back and sort of quickly released.

"I got to get to work now, I'll see you guys soon," he cheerfully waved at everyone, except for Paul, who he mock glared at.

"Watch yourself pup," Paul joked lightly and punched Seth –not what I would call softly, but it didn't seem to hurt Seth- while he was walking out the door.

There was a slight awkward silence through the kitchen; all that could be heard was Emily stirring some sort of batter in a large mixing bowl.

"You two hungry?" she thankfully broke the silence with an over-cheerful, enthusiastic declaration.

"Yes! Food please!" Jacob grinned and Paul nodded silently.

I breathed a sigh of relief and Embry cocked an eyebrow at me. I shook my head and mouthed 'don't worry' to him and in return he rolled his eyes playfully.

"So... Bonfire tomorrow night, right?" Embry grinned optimistically.

I swear I heard Paul let out a slow growl and, by the bored look Embry gave him, I think that I was right.

"You wanna-" Jacob cut him off before he could finish with a few murmured words I couldn't hear, as they were too low.

Embry tilted his head quizzically to the side and looked amazingly like a confused puppy. I giggled softly and the boys turned to look at me, Embry with a humorous grin, Jacob with a light-hearted smile and Paul with a part slightly pissed look and a part amused look. I shrugged and tapped my fingers on the table.

"Anyway, so there's a bonfire tomorrow and we're all going, wanna come?" Jacob asked happily.

I looked around the table, at the three boys, all looking hopefully at me and I smiled. How could I say no to them, it was impossible!

"I'd love to. Pick me up at 6 Jake?"

A loud noise came from the direction in which Paul was sitting and I turned to him, shocked. He looked angry, unjustifiably so.

"Paul," Jacob warned lowly.

Paul snapped his head in Jacob's direction; a look of rage streaked across his perfect features, and then jumped up from his chair and strode out the house. I looked at Emily -who was still trying to make what I now identified as chocolate brownies- for help, but she looked just as clueless as I did.

"Bipolar much?" I said comically, making Embry hoot with laughter.

**

* * *

**

Well hey there my darling readers. I really suck, don't I? I haven't posted in so long! But as most of you probably know, writers block is a bitch and I believe it should be formally known as a disease. And being a teenage girl doesn't help, *sigh*. You guys deserved a better chapter than this since I haven't posted in ages, so sorry! This was pretty boring hey, but it leads up to the next chapter where something big happens!  
Thank you to my lovely reviewrs from the last chappie!

**Oh and to answer some of your questions, no, Paul hasn't imprinted, he just really likes her atm. Sorry again guys and PLEASEEEEEE press BOB! I really love reviews :DD  
****Thanks,  
****Emily x. **


	7. Bonfire

~Wave's POV~

"GET UP WAVERLY!" Sophie screamed at me for the third time, finally getting pissed off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I growled at her and pulled my comforter tighter around me, kissing out at the intruder to my personal space.

"It's frikken 10 already and I need to take you shopping for tonight, damn it!" Sophie tugged hard at my comforter again.

She had gotten it into her thick head that her and Tom were taking me out to buy clothes for tonight because I had to look 'good' for everyone. Pfft! Who says I wouldn't look good in whatever I chose!

"I'm not going," my voice was somewhat muffled by the pillow which was smooshed into my face.

"Oh come on Wave, you used to love me dressing you up!" she whined and threw her arms above her head in a display of dramatics.

"Sophie let me remind you that I was probably eight then and that would have made you nine," I muttered.

"Please baby sis, just for me?" she pleaded, battering her eyelashes at me.

"Urhhh!" I groaned. "Alright!"

She squealed in delight and threw herself on top of me. I patted her on the back comfortingly and then pushed her off the bed. Her eyes became huge with shock an she stared at me accusingly.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to get up yet," I grinned at her and then turned around so that I was facing the other direction.

Suddenly I felt two hot, huge hands pick me up off the warm and comfort of my bed and hold me up in the freezing cold air. My shorts and singlet didn't really do much for warmth. I thrashed around against the strength of the two hands, but it was too great. I glared down at my captor and Tom just smirked evilly.

"Put. Me. Down." I gave him my most angry face and menacing glare.

He grinned and dropped me on the floor where my sister was just a minute ago, making me land with a loud thud.

"Are you alright Waverly?" Sophie asked, slightly worried.

I rubbed my butt and nodded, glaring at Tom. Sophie turned her attention back to Tom.

"You could have hurt her," Sophie said disapprovingly.

Tom was quickly at Sophie's side and had her arms wrapped around her. He whispered things in her ear softly, making her seemingly go jelly like in his arms. I cleared my throat, hoping that they would remember that this was MY room and that I WAS sitting right there. Well it worked as Sophie gently broke away from him, smiled at him and walked quietly out the room.

Tom and I just started at each other for a while, his green eyes staring into my blue ones until he sighed and turned to leave.

"Jacob's coming with us, he'll be here in ten so be ready." He said and walked out the room.

I sighed and did all the necessary things, like brush teeth and hair, put on suitable clothes and eat breakfast.

Jacob arrived with a minute or so to spare, but of course Tom shovelled us all towards his car.

"Someone's going to have to get in the back and I suggest that Jacob gets in the back and I think that Waverly should get in the back too," Tom grinned and just as I was about to protest, he literally threw me in the back of the truck.

I landed on my left leg and hissed out in pain. I stood up abruptly and whipped my head round to face him.

"YOU KNOW IT FUCKING HURTS WHEN YOU GET THROWN INTO A FUCKING METAL TRUCK?" I screamed at him and lunged out at him.

Jacob grabbed me mid-air around me waist and cradled me to his huge chest. He quickly checked me over, making sure I had nothing too seriously wrong with me.

"You shouldn't pull stunts like that Tom," Jacob growled and smoothed out my hair.

"Whatever." Tom said sarcastically and got into the truck.

I touched the side of my leg and hissed out in pain again. Jacob looked at me worriedly and gently picked me up. He glared at Tom and then began to walk me back towards the house. Sophie, who had been just standing there looking shocked, now came into action.

"Wait, you aren't coming anymore?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Since your boyfriend just fucked up my leg, I don't think so," I snapped angrily at Sophie.

She winced. I didn't mean it to sound so harsh; I just hurt a hell load.

"Sorry Soph, I just don't think I'm gonna be able to walk properly for a bit," I told her, my tone a lot softer.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just in a bad mood and I don't think he means to be so rough. I'll bring you back something nice to wear," Sophie looked quite shaken up, but got into the truck never less.

Tom tried to put his arm round her as he started the truck, but she slapped it away, leaving him slightly angry and confused. The truck roared to life and was soon out of sight.

Jacob sighed and carried me into the house and lay me down on the couch.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked gently.

"Upper left leg on the outside," I tried my best to explain.

He nodded and then disappeared for a while, coming back with my short pyjama shorts in hand. He went out of the room while I changed into them. As soon as I saw the huge bruise on my leg already forming I grimaced. I call out to Jacob that he was allowed to come back in. He took one look at my leg and looked slightly angry.

"Stupid bloody idiot doesn't know how to treat a girl." Jacob muttered angrily.

"Jacquie? Are you here?" Jacob called out loudly in the house.

There was no answer. Jacob sighed and walked into the kitchen and came back with an ice pack **(A/N I actually have no idea what you would use haha) **wrapped in a tea towel. Heelevated my leg as much as possible by placing it in his lap and placed the ice pack on my leg. The cold began to seep into the sore, making it feel somewhat better.

"Only a couple days here and already you have been hurt so many times! I think we need to think about putting you in a padded cell," Jacob joked, a silly grin brightened his features.

"Pfft Jake, you know you wouldn't be able to live without my amazing wit and charm," I giggled and he laughed –or more like boomed.

"You should be fine for tonight," he told me, more serious.

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"I'm actually sorta dreading it..." I admitted.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I'm not sure, I just am."

Jacob looked at me with an odd look that seemed like he was like 'god this girl has a screw loose'. I grinned at him and he snorted and turned on the TV.

I slipped the white dress over my head. It was a pure white with black stripes at every horizontal quarter of the dress and black little fancy swirls. It was strapless and went a bit below mid thigh. To go with it Sophie had bought these amazing black stiletto high heels –which I admit I didn't really need since tonight was meant to be casual- and some really cute bangles. Sophie had seriously out done herself. I just worried that I was over dressed.

I applied a small amount of natural looking makeup and then slipped on my heels and my bangles. I didn't even bother trying to cover up the prominent bruise on my leg; I'd just make it look more demented. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was just 6, meaning that Jacob would be here very soon.

Sophie walked into the room and squealed.

"He'd going to love this!" she clapped her hands together happily.

I turned my head to look at her, "Who's going to love 'this'?"

A sly look came over her face and she winked at me.

"A special guy."

"Who?"

"You'll find out."

"Tell me!"

"Alright it's-"

"Jacob's here," Sophie was interrupted by Jacquie calling up the stairs.

Sophie grinned and ushered me out of the room. I swear I heard her mumble 'saved by the bell' but when I gave her a look she just grinned again.

We walked down the stairs in our heels and dresses and the boys were waiting for us down stairs. I went down first and Sophie followed. As soon as I came into view Jacob smiled friendlily at me while Tom looked at me bored until Sophie came into view. Then he stared in awe as Sophie came down after me. His eyes scanned her up and down and I swear he we let him stay there, he would have had a stream of drool flowing out of his mouth.

I got to the bottom and gave Jake a huge hug while Tom and Sophie were whispering and kissing and all that blehhish crap.

"You kids coming to the bonfire or what?" Jacquie said happily, walking into the room. "Wow you girls look amazing."

"You don't think it's too dressy?" I asked self consciously.

"To be honest I think it is a bit dressy," she started and I was already nearly going to run up the stairs when Jacob grabbed me and made me stay put, "but no one is going to care, they'll all just think you're gorgeous."

I breathed out and we all piled into either Jacob or Jacquie's cars. Jacob and I were in his car while the others were in Jacquie's. We talked the whole way there, laughing about stupid things and having mini arguments about who was better at what and stuff like that.

It didn't take long to get to the beach and I was more than slightly nervous. I would be meeting a lot more people tonight and the thought was daunting, but I would never let them know that, of course *haha*. Jacob and I got out of the car and walked towards a group of people by the shore, talking around the unlit bonfire or playing a game of football on the beach.

Jacob led me over to Emily and Sam and I hugged both of them straight away. They were in the small group around the unlit bonfire, the group only consisted of those two, Jared, Kim and now Sophie and Tom.

"How are you Waverly?" Emily asked happily, Sam's huge arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"I'm good of course, how are you?" I asked getting warmed up to the thought of this bonfire.

"I'm pretty busy," she laughed melodically and I nodded in return. "Jacob why don't you take Wave to meet the rest of the gang?"

"Sure," he grinned lazily and led me to where the huge group of boys were playing soccer.

As soon as they heard us approach they stopped playing, huddled in closer and turned to look at us. As I looked around I realised there were only three faces I didn't recognise.

"Hey guys," Jacob called out happily to the boys, "this is Jared's little sister, Waverly."

"Hey Waves," Embry called from his position in the middle of the group.

"Hey Em!" I smiled enthusiastically at my silly friend.

Quil waved and Seth gave a quick acknowledgment as he was quietly trying to creep past the boys and seemed to be trying to score an illegal try. I waved back at Quil, receiving a happy grin from him in return.

"By the way, Seth's trying to score a try." I said casually as if I had just told them that the sky was blue.

Seth's head whipped around to gaze at me, a look of complete horror on his face and then he began to run. The boys, including Jake, turned faster than I thought possible and began running after the sprinting Seth. It was soon clear that Jacob was the fastest as he caught up to Seth and fully tackled him so hard that his face was smooshed into the dirt.

The boys then came back over to me, everyone looking still pretty decent besides Seth, who had literally a mud cake face. I wiped his face for him so that he could at least see. He gave me a muddy kiss on the cheek in return, making me squeal.

"So what are the names of these lovely, amazing boys," I grinned at Jacob.

"Well, from left to right, there's Brady, Collin and Tyler," Jacob introduced me to them and I gave them each a quick hug.

Collin and Tyler were the usual for this 'gang', very tall –for a normal guy, but both were shorter than the rest of the boys besides Brady-, muscled, dark brown hair and eyes and had the russet skin of a Quileute. Tyler seemed a bit shy, where as Collin seemed more young and boisterous.

There was an unusual thing about Brady. Sure, he had the tall, tall, dark hair thing going, but his eyes, they weren't dark. He had bright blue eyes, like a clear sea. They were gorgeous to say the least. Looked at least 25 like the rest of the guys, but I found out they were actually only 14.

"So can I play football with you?" I asked everyone randomly.

They stared at me with wide eyes and mouths agape.

"But you're a girl..." Collin stated dumbly.

"And you're wearing a dress." Nawh how cute, Brady and Collin were on the same wave lengths.

"Too bad," I grinned, stole the ball of Jake and began running.

It ended up being a pretty good game, even if the boys refused to tackle me as I was 'a pretty girl in a pretty outfit which could not be ruined'. There was a person missing and I knew it, he was at the back of my head. Paul. I searched around the groups again searching for him, when suddenly the boy –or man should I say- in question emerged loudly from the trees to the right of us, an angry, but absolutely gorgeous girl in tow.

"What the fuck Leah!" he growled menacingly, "why the hell would even think of doing something as stupid as that!"

"I didn't mean to!" 'Leah' growled inhumanly back at him.

"Well that was plain idiot and now you expect me to get you out a fucking bad situation, as per usual!" he stalked away from her, towards where we were now watching them.

"Well fine Paul! You don't have to! I was just asking for your help!" she yelled at him.

I got angry. He shouldn't be shouting at her like he was, no matter what she did. People make mistakes and if she was brave enough to ask Paul for help, then he shouldn't be screaming at her! I began to walk towards Paul's turned back and pushed down the feeling of anxiety. He was so busy shouting at her he didn't even hear me walk up. I flung closed fist at his back, careful not to hit him too hard otherwise I would end up getting hurt instead of him.

"Don't you shout at her!" I yelled angrily at him.

Immediately he spun around, looking completely and utterly outraged. His eyes snapped down to look at my eyes and something completely weird happened. I couldn't say it didn't feel good, but it felt... odd. There was a jolt in my stomach, like someone had defibrillated me and it was like my heart had restarted, beating faster and faster. All feelings of anger that I had towards him left, vanished in the air.

The look on Paul's face was weird too. His features went from angry to calm in about a second and his eyes, which I finally got to look at properly, were kind of happy, kind of confused. Then he looked horrified, absolutely horrified. A sort of crease formed in between his eyebrows and I got a sudden urge to smoothen it out and make him feel better. That scared me, you have no idea how much it scared me.

He reached one muscled hand as if to touch me and I couldn't help myself from leaning slightly forward. His slightly shaking index finger was so close to my face, I could feel the comforting heat, making me close my eyes. And then it was gone. My eyes snapped open and they landed on the forms of Paul and Jared.

Jared was on top of Paul on the floor, throwing punch after punch, pummelling his face over and over. Paul didn't try to hit back, he just kept trying to push Jared off and protect his body at the same time.

"FUCK PAUL! WHY HER YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD! WHY MY SISTER? I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU, YOU'RE SUCH A DICK HEAD! WHY HER?" Jared screamed pulled into him over and over, he was shaking really hard.

Now it was Paul's turn to be angry. He now began the fight back, throw punches back at my brother. I hardly registered that Sam had now moved in front of me, slightly blocking my view. I took a slight step to the right, trying to get a better look. I didn't understand what Jared meant, what about me? What's happening?

"You think I had a choice Jared?" Paul seethed back angrily, flipping Jared over pretty easily since he was bigger, "What do you expect Jared! How is it my fault you fucking asshole?"

He pinned Jared to the floor, hitting him, not as hard as Jared had been throwing punches, but hard. Paul's body was shaking so hard his frame looked like a complete blur. Even through this Jared managed to get a hard punch straight to Paul's jaw and from where I was standing six metres away, I heard the loud crack as if they were fighting right next to me.

I heard a loud scream and if wasn't until Paul's face snapped to look at mine, concern written all over it, that I realised it came from me. Paul stared at me for another second or so, before getting quickly off Jared, looking completely self disgusted and ran into the woods which he came out of around six minutes before. Hard to believe that all happened in six minutes, right?

Kim rushed over to Jared, while Sam went after Paul, not before giving Jared a look of disappointment. Jacob walked quickly over to me, wrapping his large, warm body around mine.

"Are you alright sweetie?" he asked, carefully walking me over to beside the bonfire and sitting me down.

"I don't understand..." Even to my ears my voice didn't seem right.

"Do you want to go home?" his face showed sympathy, but also slight anger.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need something to drink and some food in me." I was determined for this weird episode to not ruin my night.

Jacob signalled to Embry with a nod of his head and off he went loyally. He brought me over a hot dog and a can of Coke and came at sat next to me, comforting me with his and Jacob's presence.

The sun was beginning to set and normal conversation was beginning to come back. Jared and Kim had disappeared somewhere and Paul and Sam hadn't come back. I was worried and the thing that made me feel worse was that it was more for Paul than my brother.

"Untraditionally," Billy began from across the now lit bonfire, "we will begin the stories now."

"Listen carefully," Jacob whispered quietly into my ear.

I moved closer to him and was ready to listen.

* * *

**Hey guys, this was meant to be posted last week, but I've had my dance concert the past week so I'm sorry. I'm not happy with this, it's just not right, but I've tried rewriting it and it hasn't helped at all. I'm sorry this is happening too often D: I got an honest review saying that I do too much dialogue and they're probably right, so starting next chapter I'll try and do less. Sorry guys, I know I'm not a great writer.**

**I was wondering if it sounded coupley between Wave and Jake to you?**

**Thank you to my amazing reviewers: aleya sendoh, FearIsHowIFall, 123zyw, Shyrazie, Venetiangrl92, lovably17, Melrose5553, laurazuleta18, Katie Black15 and Jenni Drocks. **

**I wouldn't be able to keep going without you guys, thank you so much!**

**I'll try post again soon,**

**Emily xx. **


	8. Author's Note, Sorry

**Hi guys... Yeh I know, I should be put in front of a firing squad and shot because I haven't updated in what, 4? months. Sigh. I'm trying seriously hard at the moment to get it outta my head and onto a word document, but my brain seems to hate me :/. Life's been hectic, but then again when is it not? Really I hope I haven't lost any readers from this, I know that I'm terrible. I'm trying to write the next chapter as I write this and lets hope that it'll be out soon, I swear I'll stay up ALL night tonight to try and write it.**

**I'm so sorry! I honestly am!**

**Sorry,  
Emily x**


End file.
